Tem Alguém Nos Observando
by Carol Lair
Summary: [ONESHOT] Em meio à guerra e ciente de que há uma profecia que pode se referir ao seu filho por nascer, James Potter tem certeza de que a casa em que vive com sua esposa, Lily, está sendo observada.


**Disclaimer:** Tudo pertence unicamente à J. K. Rowling. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

* * *

 **Tem Alguém Nos Observando**

* * *

Godric's Hollow amanheceu sob uma fina camada de neve naquela manhã cinzenta de fevereiro. Era sábado, mas a falta de movimento nas ruas indicava que, pela quarta semana seguida, não haveria a feira de artesanato na praça central; uma tradição semanal que existia havia inúmeras décadas, mas que fora obrigada a ser esquecida devido aos tempos sombrios em que a sociedade mágica estava vivendo.

No mês anterior, no vilarejo vizinho, uma família teve sua casa invadida por Comensais da Morte. Mais tarde, os jornais confirmaram a morte do casal de bruxos nascidos trouxas e de sua filha, uma criança de apenas dois anos. A tragédia provocou uma onda de pânico na população mágica de toda a região e, apesar de ter se passado um mês desde o triste acontecimento, raramente um habitante de Godric's Hollow se atrevia a sair de casa, a não ser em situações estritamente necessárias. E uma feira de artesanatos não era uma delas.

Mas aquela situação caótica era a última coisa na qual James Potter queria pensar quando acordou. Havia ido dormir muito tarde, pois passara a noite anterior patrulhando os arredores do vilarejo ao lado, junto de outros membros da Ordem da Fênix, uma organização secreta de resistência da qual fazia parte. Espreguiçou-se e consultou o relógio de pulso que deixara sobre o criado mudo, constatando que dormira pouco mais de três horas. Revirou-se na cama e percebeu que estava sozinho. O lado da cama normalmente ocupado por sua esposa, Lily, já estava vazio e arrumado.

Após uma ducha fria, James desceu as escadas do sobrado e deparou-se com a sala deserta. Uma olhadela rápida por cima do ombro o permitiu confirmar que Lily também não estava na cozinha. Portanto, só restava um lugar no qual ela podia estar.

James vestiu o sobretudo, abriu a porta da frente e saiu da casa. Lily estava do outro lado do jardim, próxima ao muro baixo de tijolinhos que separava a varanda da calçada. Ela estava de costas para ele, inclinada sobre um dos arbustos que ornavam a frente do chalé onde viviam.

— O que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou enquanto caminhava até ela.

— Tirando a neve de cima das plantas. – Lily respondeu, sem se virar para ele. – Eu ainda tenho esperanças de voltar a ter um jardim bonito um dia.

James apenas suspirou e cruzou os braços. Sabia que não precisava lembrá-la de que não era recomendado ficar do lado de fora da casa, pois Lily não estava ali porque havia se esquecido daquele _pequeno_ detalhe. Lily estava ali para lhe mostrar que fazia o que bem entendia, independentemente do que ele a fizera prometer: que não sairia mais da casa sem avisá-lo e que só o faria quando fosse extremamente necessário.

— Não está com frio? – James mudou de assunto, ainda fitando as costas da esposa. Ela vestia apenas uma blusa de lã, uma calça jeans e botas de neve.

— Um pouco. Mas não vou demorar aqui.

Lily endireitou-se e virou-se para ele. Os olhos de James recaíram-se automaticamente sobre seu ventre. Lily estava grávida de apenas três meses e os sinais de sua gestação ainda eram imperceptíveis; no entanto, pela primeira vez, ele conseguiu identificar uma pequena saliência na parte inferior de sua barriga. Um sorriso inevitável se formou em seus lábios.

— E aí, já tomou café da manhã? – Lily indagou, ignorando o olhar carinhoso do marido e inclinando-se sobre o arbusto ao lado de James. Agitando a varinha, ela começou a afastar a camada de neve que pairava sobre as poucas folhas que ainda resistiam ao inverno.

Apesar dos feitiços de proteção que ele e os membros da Ordem da Fênix haviam colocado em volta da casa, James achava que todo cuidado era pouco. Ele quis pedir para que conversassem lá dentro, mas não quis correr o risco de repetir a discussão que haviam tido na semana anterior, sobre aquele mesmo assunto.

Por fim, limitou-se a responder:

— Ainda não.

— Ontem à noite eu fiz uma torta de limão. – ela contou, sem desviar os olhos de sua tarefa. – Enquanto você fazia alguma coisa para salvar o mundo bruxo, eu também resolvi fazer algo útil e fui dar uma olhada no livro de receitas que ganhei de Bathilda...

— _Lily_... – ele começou, num tom cansado.

— Eu ainda não provei para saber se ficou boa, mas acho que acertei no ponto da massa...

— Lily, eu _sei_ que você está cansada de ficar em casa, mas não há nada que possamos fazer. Você se lembra do que Dumbledore disse e você mesma concordou com ele. Não é seguro para você e para o bebê–

Lily subitamente parou o que estava fazendo, virou-se para James e, subindo nas pontas dos pés, selou os lábios dele, fazendo-o se calar. Em resposta, ele colocou os braços em volta de sua cintura e aprofundou o beijo, grato por não ter havido discussão. Tudo o que ele não queria naquele dia de folga era brigar com ela.

De repente, um ruído inesperado no canto oposto do jardim roubou-lhe a atenção. Sem interromper o beijo, James abriu os olhos a tempo de ver um movimento em um arbusto mais adiante. Seus galhos se agitaram, derrubando um pouco de neve, mas, no segundo seguinte, a planta voltou a ficar imóvel. James foi acometido por um solavanco no estômago e sentiu cada centímetro de seu corpo congelar ante da ideia de estarem sendo observados.

— Está tudo bem? – Lily o olhava, sem entender.

Aquela pergunta fez com que James se desse conta de que Lily não havia percebido o perigo que podiam estar correndo. Ela provavelmente não ouvira o estalido atrás dela, o que oferecia a James certa vantagem. Ele esforçou-se para agir como se nada houvesse acontecido, afinal, Lily já se encontrava em uma situação de risco, o que invariavelmente afetava sua gravidez, e James não queria lhe trazer mais um motivo para sentir medo.

— Você... você está gelada. – ele improvisou. Afastou-se um pouco para que ela não notasse os batimentos demasiadamente acelerados de seu coração. – Não quer entrar?

— Eu ainda tenho que limpar os arbustos daquele lado. – Lily apontou exatamente para o canto onde James flagrara o movimento.

— Deixa comigo. – ele tentou sorrir. – Eu termino de fazer isso.

Lily franziu as sobrancelhas e o encarou por um momento.

— Mas você nunca cuidou do jardim–

— Lily, por favor, _entre_. – James pediu, sério. – Eu cuido disso, ok?

Lily piscou algumas vezes, sem reação. James presumiu que ela o achara rude, mas não importava. Precisava que ela estivesse segura dentro de casa para que pudesse investigar aquele lado do jardim. Envolta em um ar de indignação, Lily passou por ele e entrou na casa, sem dizer nada.

Assim que ouviu o rangido da maçaneta mágica se fechando, assegurando que Lily estava em plena segurança, James sacou a varinha e avançou na direção no arbusto. Ajoelhou-se diante dele e afastou suas folhas secas com um feitiço, mas tudo o que encontrou ali foi uma mistura lamacenta de neve e terra. Aguçou os ouvidos e estreitou os olhos para detectar qualquer movimento, mas não ouviu ou viu qualquer coisa.

Após quase um minuto de espera, James desistiu e se levantou, cogitando a possibilidade de ter imaginado tudo. Afinal, havia dezenas de encantamentos de proteção em torno da casa; era _impossível_ que alguém fosse capaz de desfazer _todos_. E fora Dumbledore quem os havia conjurado, logo, não havia motivos para duvidar de sua eficiência.

Mas quando James estava prestes a girar os calcanhares para se dirigir à entrada de sua casa, ele avistou outro movimento suspeito no meio do extenso matagal que cobria o terreno baldio do outro lado da mureta. Sem hesitar, ele lançou um feitiço paralisante naquela direção; mas errou o alvo, pois a agitação começou a se afastar com notável velocidade. O espião, agora ciente de que fora descoberto, começou a correr na direção oposta. James pulou o muro baixo que separava seu jardim do terreno vizinho e pôs-se a correr atrás dele. Contudo, aquela mata proeminente e a lama no chão limitavam seus passos e a distância entre James e o fugitivo parecia apenas aumentar.

Na altura da orla do bosque que contornava os limites do vilarejo, James já havia perdido o rastro de sua presa. O bruxo provavelmente aparatara, pois não era mais possível ouvir o som de seus passos. Respirando compulsivamente para recuperar o fôlego, James levou a mão ao bolso interno do casaco e retirou dali um pedaço de espelho.

— _Sirius? Sirius!_

Após algum tempo, os olhos semicerrados de Sirius finalmente apareceram no reflexo. Pelo pouco que o pequeno espelho podia mostrar, James reconheceu o quarto do amigo e percebeu que havia acabado de acordá-lo.

— Espero que seja importante. – Sirius bocejou sonoramente.

— Sim, é. – James arfou. – Eu e Lily estamos em perigo. Tinha alguém escondido no nosso jardim agora há pouco, mas fugiu. Preciso de você aqui _agora_.

* * *

James sabia que Lily estava esperando algum tipo de explicação. O silêncio mortal com o qual ela o recebeu na cozinha era um pedido educado para que ele tomasse a iniciativa. Afinal, ele havia acabado de se oferecer para limpar o jardim – coisa que nunca havia feito até então – e havia voltado para casa em um estado preocupantemente esbaforido.

Mas James não tivera tempo de pensar em uma desculpa. Ele apenas se juntou a ela à mesa, ocupando a cadeira defronte, e bebericou o café já quase frio.

— Você acertou mesmo no ponto da massa. – James quebrou o silêncio ao reparar na torta de limão intacta sobre a mesa. – Parece deliciosa.

Lily cruzou os braços e analisou a testa do marido, que estava úmida de suor.

— James, aconteceu alguma coisa lá fora?

— Não. – ele respondeu de imediato, esticando os braços para se servir de um pedaço de torta.

— Mas você demorou a entrar e parece que–

O barulho estridente da campainha abafou a voz de Lily, impedindo que James ouvisse o desfecho de sua sentença. Ele abandonou a espátula fincada na torta e se levantou.

— É ele, eu atendo.

— Ele quem? – Lily se levantou também.

James amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por estar agindo de forma tão estúpida, deixando seu nervosismo transparecer daquela maneira. Precisava se controlar.

— Sirius. – ele respondeu, no tom mais casual e tranquilo que pôde enunciar, enquanto caminhava para a saída da cozinha. – Ele disse que ia passar aqui para... pegar umas coisas.

James atravessou a sala a passos largos, mas Lily veio ao seu encalço, obrigando-o a ter de pensar em alguma forma de despistá-la para conseguir conversar com o amigo sem que ela os ouvisse.

— Vocês estão bem? – Sirius perguntou, preocupado, assim que James abriu a porta. – Alguém se machu–

— Padfoot! – James fingiu um súbito entusiasmo e o abraçou. – _Cale a boca_. – ele sibilou no ouvido do amigo antes de soltá-lo. – Que bom que veio!

Sirius assumiu uma expressão de pura confusão. Em seguida, Lily se aproximou para cumprimentá-lo e convidá-lo a entrar e James aproveitou o momento em que ela virou-lhe as costas para levar o dedo indicador aos lábios, pedindo silenciosamente para que Sirius não dissesse mais nada.

— Eu fiz uma torta ontem. – Lily começou a contar, alheia ao que estava acontecendo, enquanto fechava a porta atrás do recém-chegado. – Estávamos indo comê-la agora, venha.

— Eu...

— Sirius _adora_ torta de limão, Lily. – James interveio, a fim de tomar as rédeas da situação. – Por que você não vai à cozinha cortar um pedaço da torta para ele, enquanto eu o levo até lá em cima para pegar o que ele veio buscar?

Sem esperar pela resposta dela, James colocou uma mão nas costas do amigo e o guiou para as escadas.

— O que você veio buscar, Sirius? – Lily perguntou, genuinamente interessada.

— Minha Capa. – James respondeu por ele, por cima do ombro, empurrando o amigo para o primeiro degrau. – Ela está lá em cima, deixei-a no armário quando cheguei de madrugada ontem. Só vamos pegá-la e já descemos, ok?

— Ok...

Lily ficou assistindo-os subir as escadas e James pediu com todas as suas forças para que ela não viesse atrás deles. Por fim, ele ouviu seus passos leves se distanciarem em direção à cozinha. Ao alcançarem o último degrau, Sirius se virou para ele com o cenho franzido.

— O que está acontecendo, Prongs?

— Vamos conversar no meu quarto.

James avançou pelo corredor e abriu a segunda porta. Sirius entrou no cômodo e voltou-se para ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Não quero que Lily desconfie de _nada_. – James começou a explicar, em voz baixa, após ter cerrado a porta. – Ela já está sofrendo demais por conta daquela maldita profecia e por ter que ficar trancada aqui o dia inteiro. Tudo o que ela não precisa é sentir medo dentro da própria casa, o único lugar que ainda é seguro para ela.

— Mas se tinha alguém observando vocês lá fora, então essa casa _não é_ mais segura para ela. – Sirius alegou, num tom grave.

James puxou os óculos com veemência e esfregou os olhos.

— Não se nós pegarmos o infeliz logo e descobrirmos o que ele quer. – ele raciocinou, recolocando os óculos. – Não acho que seja alguém tão perigoso assim, porque Lily já estava lá fora havia algum tempo quando cheguei. Ele teve inúmeras chances de pegá-la desprevenida. – um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha ao dizer aquilo. – Não faço ideia de quem possa ser, mas não deve ser alguém que queira nos matar. Então quero pegá-lo antes para poder decidir se Lily precisa passar por _mais_ _um_ stress ou não.

— Não é melhor avisar a Ordem, James? Moody poderia enviar alguns aurores para cá–

— Não, Padfoot. – James o interrompeu. – Se a Ordem souber, _Lily_ vai saber. Por isso não quis avisar Remus; tenho certeza de que ele iria contatar Dumbledore na hora. E também não disse nada a Peter, porque ele não anda muito bem desde que soubemos da profecia e desconfio que ele acabaria fazendo o mesmo que Remus.

Assimilando todas aquelas informações, Sirius deixou-se cair sobre uma poltrona próxima à janela. Ele apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, encarando o outro lado do quarto, mergulhado em pensamentos.

— Você tem certeza de que não quer comunicar a Ordem? – questionou, após um tempo.

— Absoluta. – garantiu James.

Tomando sua decisão, Sirius voltou a se levantar, caminhou até o amigo e colocou uma mão em seu ombro. Seu semblante exalava uma seriedade muito atípica e James sentiu-se inesperadamente mais tranquilo ao compreender que poderia contar com a ajuda do melhor amigo.

— Vou ficar do lado de fora da sua casa o resto do dia e durante a noite também. – Sirius não estava consultando-o, estava apenas avisando-o do que iria fazer. – Só vou precisar de uma cadeira e da sua Capa, para que o intruso e Lily não me vejam. Se eu vir algo de estranho no jardim ou alguém rondando a casa, chamo você pelo espelho. Aproveite o dia com sua mulher e deixe o resto comigo.

Incapaz de formular um agradecimento digno para o que acabara de ouvir, James apenas assentiu, olhando Sirius nos olhos. O contato visual foi breve, mas intenso, e só foi interrompido pela voz distante de Lily, proveniente do andar debaixo:

— James? Sirius? Vocês não vêm?

* * *

— James? Posso saber por que Sirius está dormindo no meio do jardim?

Demorou algum tempo para que ele identificasse a voz de Lily no fundo de sua consciência. Mas assim que foi atingido pelo impacto daquela pergunta, James abriu os olhos e se sentou na cama. O quarto estava iluminado pelo abajur do criado-mudo e Lily estava em pé ao seu lado, usando um roupão branco por cima do pijama. Ele rapidamente afastou as cobertas e colocou os pés no chão.

— Sirius _o quê_? – James perguntou, enquanto saía da cama e abria o guarda-roupa em busca de um casaco.

— Sirius está dormindo do lado de fora da nossa casa! – Lily repetiu, irritada. – Vi a cabeça dele _flutuando_ no meio do jardim quando fui pegar o fertilizante que esqueci lá fora!

James vestiu um casaco qualquer e andou em direção à saída do quarto. Um rápido olhar de soslaio para a janela ao passar por ela permitiu com que ele descobrisse que o dia ainda não havia amanhecido. Aquela constatação o fez estacar e voltar-se para Lily.

— O que _você_ foi fazer no jardim _no meio da noite_?

Ela hesitou por um momento. Abriu a boca para lhe dar uma resposta por duas vezes, mas desistiu do que ia dizer em ambas. James a fitou com reprovação.

— Eu _já disse_ o que fui fazer. – ela retrucou, tentando manter a postura inabalável. – Acordei no meio da noite para fazer xixi e me lembrei de que tinha esquecido o fertilizante lá fora. E então, saí para buscá-lo.

Os pensamentos de James foram invadidos pela cena terrível de um homem saindo dos arbustos e surpreendendo Lily na escuridão.

— Quando é que você vai entender que _não pode_ sair de casa, Lily? – James explodiu. – Você não entendeu o que Dumbledore nos disse sobre aquela profecia, que ela pode se referir a nós e ao nosso filho? Por que é que, do nada, esse jardim se tornou algo _tão_ importan–

— Sim, James, eu entendi _tudo_ o que Dumbledore nos disse e não há _um dia_ que não me lembre da noite em que ele veio nos visitar! – Lily contestou, elevando o volume da voz para igualar-se a ele. – Mas há vários feitiços de proteção em torno da casa e eu _jamais_ passaria tanto tempo no jardim se achasse que isso pudesse colocar a vida do bebê em risco! Eu fico _o dia inteiro_ presa aqui e cuidar daquelas plantas foi a melhor forma que encontrei para distrair a cabeça, então, por favor, _não tente_ me impedir de fazer isso, porque você _não tem_ esse direito!

James expirou todo o ar de seus pulmões, aceitando a derrota. Não queria brigar com ela, não queria deixá-la nervosa e, portanto, não iria retorquir. A única solução que lhe restara era descobrir algum recurso mágico que pudesse resguardar melhor a casa, para que Lily pudesse continuar cuidando do jardim, sem que pudesse ser observada por alguém mal intencionado ou até mesmo por um Comensal da Morte.

— Não vou tentar te impedir de fazer nada, Lil. – ele começou, com a voz suave. – Mas vou conversar com Dumbledore e perguntar a ele sobre outros feitiços de proteção, talvez algum que deixe nossa casa invisível–

— Pare de tentar mudar de assunto, James! – Lily o interrompeu. – Explique logo o que Sirius está fazendo aqui embaixo! Por que ele está com a sua Capa, dormindo no jardim?

O fato era que James não estava tentando se esquivar do assunto, ele realmente havia se esquecido do motivo inicial para estarem tendo aquela conversa no meio da madrugada. Sempre que a segurança de Lily entrava em pauta, todas as outras coisas desapareciam de sua mente.

— Eu... não faço ideia do que Sirius está fazendo aqui. – James mentiu. – Como eu poderia saber? Vamos descer e falar com ele!

Era culpa de Sirius, então era ele quem deveria ter o trabalho de inventar uma explicação.

James desceu as escadas, abriu a porta da frente e visualizou a cena que Lily havia descrito anteriormente. No meio do jardim, a cabeça de Sirius flutuava sobre uma cadeira de ferro, pendida para trás, e sua respiração compassada saía em forma de vapor de sua boca entreaberta.

— Sirius?

Sirius acordou num salto. Ao avistar James e Lily a poucos metros de distância, ele se atrapalhou com a Capa e desapareceu debaixo dela. No instante seguinte, porém, Sirius conseguiu se desvencilhar do tecido mágico e voltou a se materializar diante dos amigos, agora de pé e recomposto. Sorrindo sem graça, ele colocou a Capa debaixo do braço e os cumprimentou:

— Oi, dois. Faz tempo que estão aí?

— O que você está fazendo aqui, Sirius? – James perguntou, lançando-lhe um olhar significativo. – Lily veio buscar algo _imprescindível_ aqui fora, viu sua cabeça aí e voltou para me perguntar por que você estava dormindo no nosso jardim. Pode nos explicar o que está acontecendo?

— Eu... – Sirius começou, olhando para os lados, tentando elaborar algo minimamente verossímil. – Acontece que eu...

Algo se mexeu entre as folhas de uma árvore à esquerda, mas apenas James pareceu ter notado aquela agitação. Diante dele, Sirius continuava tentando formular uma resposta e Lily, ao seu lado, encarava-o compenetrada. Um segundo depois, James viu outra movimentação sobre os galhos. Os cabelos de sua nuca se eriçaram e ele sentiu o estômago naufragar em consternação. Por uma fração de segundo, ele teve certeza de que havia uma silhueta no alto de um tronco, oculto atrás das folhagens. Piscou algumas vezes e comprimiu as pálpebras para poder confirmar, mas não viu mais nada ali. A sombra havia desaparecido.

— Estou morrendo de frio, será que não podemos entrar? – James comentou de súbito, virando-se para Lily. – Sirius pode terminar de se explicar lá dentro, o que acha?

— Claro! – exclamou ela. – Sirius, você está tão pálido! Há quanto tempo está aqui, nesse frio? Você pode ficar doente assim!

Lily foi até Sirius e agarrou um de seus braços, como se quisesse esquentá-lo, e o puxou para a entrada da casa. James os seguiu, um pouco relutante. Antes de fechar a porta, porém, ele se virou para analisar a árvore na qual havia visto a silhueta. Não havia mais nada. Apesar da visão limitada pela noite, ele varreu o jardim e a rua deserta com os olhos. Não notou qualquer tipo de anormalidade. Decidiu, então, que sairia para vasculhar os arredores, pois não conseguiria ficar tranquilo enquanto não se livrasse daquela preocupação.

— Diga, Sirius, o que houve? Por que estava dormindo lá fora?

Mas a voz de Lily atrás dele o trouxe de volta à realidade, fazendo-o hesitar. Se saísse sem avisá-la, poderia levantar suspeitas – e deixá-la nervosa era a última coisa que queria. Além disso, ficar andando no escuro, sabendo que havia alguém à espreita, era uma ideia indiscutivelmente insensata. E se algo lhe acontecesse, como ficariam Lily e o bebê que estavam esperando?

Por fim, James desistiu, trancou a porta e foi até o centro da sala, onde Lily e Sirius estavam parados.

— Me desculpem. – Sirius dizia, com um olhar arrependido. Pela convincente atuação do amigo, James deduziu que ele conseguira inventar uma história para convencer Lily. – Mais cedo, pedi a Capa emprestada a James porque queria sair para beber hoje à noite, sem ter de me preocupar se estava sendo seguido por alguém. Mas acho que acabei bebendo demais, porque só me dei conta de que estava _um pouco_ tarde para devolver a Capa quando aparatei aqui perto e percebi que estava escuro. – ele respirou fundo pesarosamente, como se realmente lamentasse. – Então resolvi esperar vocês acordarem lá fora, porque sei que James morre de ciúmes dessa Capa e eu tinha prometido a ele que iria devolvê-la no domingo cedo. Usei a Capa de cobertor, para me proteger do frio enquanto esperava, e acabei caindo no sono... maldito _firewhisky_...

Ao fim da narrativa, Lily levou as mãos à boca.

— Meu Deus, Sirius, não precisava ter ficado lá fora... você podia ter tocado a campainha!

— Nah, eu não quis acordar vocês por causa de uma coisa tão banal. – Sirius alegou, convincentemente. Em seguida, ele alisou a jaqueta de couro preta e fez menção de se dirigir à saída. – Bom, acho que já atrapalhei demais o sono de vocês; vou embora para deixá-los dormir. Prongs, aqui está sua Capa. Muito obrigado.

Sirius entregou-lhe a Capa da Invisibilidade e fez uma mesura.

— Você não quer tomar um chá antes de ir?

— De jeito nenhum, Lily, não se preocupe. – ele sorriu. – Voltem a dormir.

— Na verdade, eu acho que Sirius quer _sim_ tomar um pouco de chá quente. – James intrometeu-se, estreitando os olhos para o amigo. – Lily, você pode ir à cozinha para preparar um pouco para ele?

Intrigada por estar sendo, mais uma vez, mandada à cozinha para fazer algo para os dois, Lily os olhou com nítida desconfiança. Pela primeira vez, ela pareceu suspeitar de algo. Mas se realmente descobrira que os dois estavam lhe escondendo alguma coisa, não disse nada.

— Certo. – ela concordou. – Vou preparar o chá.

Lily deu-lhes as costas e marchou lentamente até a cozinha. James esperou até que pudessem ouvi-la mexendo no armário de panelas para finalmente começar:

— Eu não acredito que você dormiu!

— Ah, Prongs, duvido que você também não dormiria se tivesse ficado sentado por quase quinze horas sem fazer _nada_!

— Você não viu nada durante o dia inteiro?

— _Nada_. – Sirius resmungou, contrariado. – Por acaso te chamei pelo espelho? _Não_. E eu disse que te avisaria por ele, caso visse alguma coisa, não disse? Ou seja, não vi porra nenhuma.

— Mas eu acabei de ver alguém numa árvore, quando ainda estávamos lá fora! – James se impacientou. – Vai saber o que você deixou de ver enquanto estava dormindo?

Sirius rolou os olhos, fatigado.

— Será que viu mesmo, James? Nesse escuro? Tem certeza de que não está um pouco... _paranoico_?

James desviou o olhar. Sabia que não estava paranoico.

— Eu vi dois olhos dessa vez. – ele disse. Não continuou de imediato, pois sentiu sua garganta se fechar. Engoliu com força, sentindo os olhos arderem. Sirius notou sua visível apreensão e o fitou com cuidado. – Eu vi dois olhos num dos galhos da árvore. Tinha alguém ali.

— Me dá essa Capa aqui. – Sirius tomou a Capa das mãos de James. – Vou dar uma olhada e ficar lá fora mais um pouco. Diz para Lily que eu não pude esperar o chá porque estava passando mal.

— Padfoot, você está exausto–

— Não. – Sirius lhe lançou um olhar ríspido. – Vá dormir com sua mulher e deixa que eu cuido disso.

Sirius não esperou que James lhe contestasse. Ele jogou a Capa da Invisibilidade sobre os ombros, caminhou até a porta e saiu por ela sem se despedir. James foi até a janela, mas Sirius provavelmente já estava sob o efeito invisível de sua Capa, pois não viu ninguém.

— O chá está pronto! – Lily o chamou da cozinha.

Apreensivo, James fechou as cortinas e preparou-se para mentir para a esposa. Mais uma vez.

* * *

James não conseguiu voltar a dormir naquela noite, mas permaneceu imóvel na cama para que Lily não percebesse sua agonia. Pouco antes da alvorada, os olhos cinzentos de Sirius finalmente apareceram no reflexo do espelho e James correu até o banheiro para poder falar com ele. Sirius contou-lhe que não encontrara nada nos galhos da árvore e tampouco em todo o perímetro dos terrenos vizinhos. Por fim, James disse-lhe para ir descansar e, mais aflito do que nunca, voltou para a cama.

Domingo amanheceu mais ensolarado do que sábado, e os raios mais intensos do sol extinguiram a camada de neve que havia aparecido no dia anterior. James descobriu que acabara cochilando de exaustão, pois quando abriu os olhos – após o que, para ele, havia sido rápido um piscar –, viu que Lily não estava mais na cama. Ele imediatamente abandonou as cobertas e apressou-se a descer as escadas. Foi direto para o jardim, esperando encontrar Lily cuidando de suas plantas, mas, para seu alívio – e também preocupação –, o jardim estava deserto.

Procurou-a por todos os cômodos da casa, mas só foi encontrá-la no quintal dos fundos. James já estava tomado por uma sensação vertiginosa, que beirava o desespero, quando abriu aquela porta da cozinha e finalmente a encontrou. Ela estava lendo um livro, estirada em sua espreguiçadeira e com as pernas cobertas por um manto, sob a sombra da única árvore que cultivavam naquele espaço. Foi só quando a viu ali, sã e salva, que James se lembrou de voltar a respirar.

— Bom dia! – ele disse, indo até ela, depois de ter se recomposto do susto.

Lily apenas meneou a cabeça, sem desviar os olhos do livro. James se sentou em uma cadeira ao seu lado e deixou com que aquele maravilhoso sentimento de alívio se espalhasse por seu corpo. Sabia que ela estava chateada com ele e não podia culpá-la por isso. Agira como um idiota no dia anterior, mas ainda preferia ter Lily magoada com ele a tê-la em prantos com a ideia de estar sendo vigiada.

Por quase meia hora, Lily permaneceu concentrada em sua leitura e James serviu-lhe de companhia silenciosa. Enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos na orla do bosque que se iniciava a poucos metros da cerca, alerta para qualquer movimentação, James aproveitou o silêncio para arquitetar uma forma de avisar a Ordem da Fênix sobre o que o estava atormentando. Não seria fácil encontrar uma maneira na qual Lily não acabasse sabendo de tudo, mas James claramente não conseguiria solucionar aquele problema apenas com a ajuda de Sirius, como planejara no início, e, portanto, teria de correr o risco.

Um baque surdo o despertou de seus devaneios. Ao seu lado, Lily havia fechado o livro e se colocado de pé.

— Vou tomar banho. – ela informou, já se afastando, sem olhá-lo.

James abriu a boca para lhe responder, mas uma agitação entre as folhas de um arbusto próximo à entrada do bosque roubou-lhe a atenção. Ele discretamente levou a mão ao bolso traseiro da calça para alcançar a varinha, pronto para empunhá-la caso captasse outro movimento. De soslaio, viu que Lily havia acabado de abrir a porta dos fundos para entrar na casa e decidiu aguardar até que ela estivesse em segurança para começar a agir.

Assim que Lily entrou, James voltou os olhos para frente, muito devagar para que o homem que os espionava não percebesse que fora descoberto. Ele pôde ver nitidamente um par de olhos claros atrás das folhas, observando-o sem piscar. Eram os mesmos olhos da noite anterior. Com a outra mão, ele tirou do bolso o pedaço do espelho mágico que costumava usar para se comunicar com Sirius e o chamou num sussurro:

— _Padfoot_.

Daquela vez, Sirius apareceu no mesmo segundo.

— Ele está aí?

— Sim. – James confirmou, esforçando-se para conter a adrenalina que começara a correr por suas veias. Precisava aparentar tranquilidade para que o homem atrás do arbusto não soubesse que havia sido descoberto. Se demonstrasse que havia detectado sua presença, ele certamente fugiria. – Estou no quintal dos fundos. – continuou, enunciando suas palavras num tom quase inaudível. – Acho que ele está de bruços, atrás de uma moita do outro lado da cerca.

— Estou a caminho.

— Se puder–

Sirius desapareceu do reflexo antes que James pudesse lhe pedir para ser o mais silencioso possível quando chegasse. Amaldiçoando-se mentalmente, ele se levantou da cadeira e puxou a varinha do bolso com máxima cautela. Teve certeza de que a chegada espalhafatosa do amigo iria arruinar a emboscada que estava elaborando. A não ser que...

— ONDE ESTÁ O DESGRAÇADO? – berrou Sirius, previsivelmente, em algum lugar atrás dele.

Por cima do ombro, James viu Sirius correndo em sua direção, desviando-se do aglomerado de árvores que ocupava o terreno vizinho. Ele havia aparatado no local mais próximo possível dos limites estabelecidos pelos feitiços de proteção que cercavam a casa e, por isso, tinha de percorrer o restante da distância a pé. Evidentemente, o som de seus passos e o eco de sua voz prenunciaram sua aproximação. James virou-se imediatamente para o arbusto atrás do qual o invasor estava escondido bem a tempo de vê-lo fugir, embrenhando-se no matagal e agitando os arbustos por onde passava.

— Merda!

Naquele momento, Sirius o alcançou e parou ofegante ao seu lado.

— Você viu aquilo, Padfoot? Viu ele fugindo?

— Sim! Vamos atrás dele!

— Eu já tentei persegui-lo uma vez, mas não cheguei nem perto de pegá-lo. – James segurou o amigo, que já se adiantava naquela direção. – Pouco antes de você chegar, eu tive uma ideia. Se você se transformasse em cachorro, será que conseguiria farejá-lo? O olfato do cervo não serve muito para esse tipo de coisa e–

Em um estalo, a figura alta de Sirius transformou-se em um enorme cão negro. Ele avançou para o bosque e seguiu pelo mesmo caminho que o espião havia feito. Em poucos segundos, James perdeu-o de vista.

Os minutos de arrastaram enquanto James encarava fixamente as árvores que rodeavam os limites do quintal. Não havia nenhum sinal de Sirius ou de qualquer outra coisa e aquela expectativa angustiante provocou-lhe uma chuva de pensamentos pesarosos. E se Sirius morresse naquela perseguição? James nunca se perdoaria. Quis ir atrás dele, mas não podia deixar Lily sozinha na casa. Aliás, por que não a tirara de lá no dia anterior, assim que percebera que havia uma pessoa potencialmente perigosa os rondando?

Porque, mais uma vez, James havia superestimado sua inteligência. Exatamente como nos tempos da escola, ele acreditou cegamente que daria conta do recado e que nada seria páreo para ele e Sirius juntos. E sua arrogância não o deixara perceber que poderia estar colocando em risco a vida das pessoas mais importantes para ele.

O medo crescente de que as consequências de suas escolhas presunçosas se concretizassem atingiu-o como um golpe. Sem forças para manter-se em pé, James desmanchou-se e ficou de cócoras, de costas para sua casa e de frente para o bosque silencioso. Sentiu todos os seus anseios se fundirem em um nó na garganta. Seus olhos encheram-se d'água e James escondeu a cabeça sob os braços, reunindo coragem para entrar em casa, pedir para Lily fazer as malas, deixá-la na casa de Remus ou na de Peter e voltar para buscar Sirius.

De repente, um som agudo ecoou entre as árvores distantes. James ergueu o rosto de imediato, reconhecendo a voz de Sirius. No segundo seguinte, ouviu-a de novo, menos distante. Com o coração disparado, ele se reergueu e aguçou a audição, tentando desesperadamente identificar de onde os gritos do amigo tinham vindo.

E então um terceiro guincho agudo e cadenciado inundou seus ouvidos, vindo da sua direita. Virando a cabeça naquela direção, James se deu conta de que Sirius não estava gritando. Ele estava rindo.

 _Gargalhando_.

Por um instante, James não acreditou nos próprios olhos. Sirius, já em forma de homem novamente, vinha ao seu encontro emitindo sua típica risada maldosa. Mas por que ele estava rindo? James aguardou-o com uma expressão embasbacada, incapaz de adivinhar o que poderia ter acontecido de tão engraçado para que Sirius risse daquele jeito.

Foi então que James notou que o amigo trazia um gato amarelo nos braços.

— Você é um imbecil, James Potter. – Sirius declarou, passando a primeira perna pela cerca. – Um grande imbecil!

Completamente estupidificado, James manteve os olhos fixos no animal, como se estivesse tentando convencer a si mesmo do que estava vendo. Sirius foi até ele, agora rindo ainda mais por conta de seu semblante abobalhado, e estendeu-lhe o felino assustado.

— Era _disso_ que você estava com medo, Prongs? – perguntou. – Desse gatinho aqui?

James esticou os braços e segurou o bichano com as duas mãos, como se precisasse tocá-lo para ter certeza de que era real. Levantou-o na altura do rosto e estudou-o com atenção. Reconheceu aqueles olhos amarelos: eram os mesmos olhos que vira entre as folhas, olhos curiosos e, ao mesmo tempo, amedrontados. Durante algum tempo, James apenas o contemplou com um ar atordoado. Aquele era um gato já adulto e decididamente não pertencia a ninguém, pois sua pelagem estava suja e estava muito magro.

Sem entender por que estava sendo segurado daquela maneira, o bichano soltou um miado alto, tirando James de seu transe.

— Está com fome, o bichinho. – Sirius informou. – Deve fazer dias que não come direito, ele mal tinha forças para correr de mim.

Ainda zonzo com tantas sensações, James trouxe o felino junto ao peito e deixou com que seu olhar se perdesse no horizonte. Seu cérebro estava entorpecido por uma intensa onda de alívio, o que o impedia temporariamente de formular qualquer frase que fizesse sentido. Então o invasor não passava de um gato. Não havia homem algum. Havia apenas um gato faminto. E isso significava que sua casa e sua família estavam seguras.

De repente, a porta da cozinha que dava para o quintal foi escancarada. James e Sirius voltaram suas cabeças naquela direção, já imaginando o que estava por vir.

— Já chega! – Lily saiu para o quintal e marchou pisando forte até os dois rapazes. – Eu sei _muito bem_ que _vocês dois_ estão me escondendo alguma coisa! E exijo que me contem _agora_ ou–

Mas sua expressão enfurecida se desfez no instante em que avistou o gato amarelo no colo do marido. Ela escondeu o nariz e a boca com as mãos e lançou-lhes um olhar estarrecido.

— De onde veio esse gato? – ela se aproximou e, sem qualquer aviso, pegou o animal do colo de James para aninhá-lo em seu próprio. Instantaneamente, o felino acomodou-se em seus braços e começou a ronronar. – _Oun_ , mas que gatinho carente! Você está com frio, é? – ela perguntou, numa voz infantil, sorrindo para o bichano. Em seguida, voltando os olhos para James, emendou: – Então... é isso que vocês estavam me escondendo? Esse gato... ele é um presente para mim?

De repente, um silêncio se instaurou entre os três: Sirius olhava de um para o outro, Lily encarava James cheia de expectativas e James, por sua vez, não conseguia decidir qual era a melhor forma para começar a explicar tudo.

— Bom... – ele começou, decidido a não mentir. – Na verdade, acabamos de achar esse gato no bosque... – naquele momento, Lily murchou os ombros e franziu a testa em desapontamento. – Mas você pode ficar com ele. – James acrescentou rapidamente, sem pensar. – Se quiser, claro.

Ele não soube dizer de onde viera aquela ideia e, por um momento, chegou a temer pela reação dela; mas não demorou a perceber que havia dito a coisa certa. Ao terminar de absorver sua sugestão, Lily abriu-lhe um sorriso surpreso e seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar de emoção. James se deu conta de que fazia semanas desde a última vez em que havia visto um sorriso tão alegre moldar o rosto dela. E, inevitavelmente, sorriu também.

— P-posso mesmo? – Lily quis confirmar, a voz saindo um pouco embargada. James assentiu. Ela dirigiu-lhe outro sorriso encantador e baixou o rosto para poder olhar o bichano de novo. O gato a observou de volta, em um misto de gratidão e curiosidade. – Você ouviu isso, gatinho? Você vai morar conosco agora! Está feliz?

Ao vê-la paparicar o gato daquele jeito tão maternalmente carinhoso, James teve um vislumbre de como seria quando o bebê deles nascesse. Ao seu lado, Sirius pousou uma mão sobre seu ombro, possivelmente pensando a mesma coisa.

De repente, o sorriso de Lily se desmanchou e, inesperadamente, ela começou a soluçar. James e Sirius trocaram um olhar assustado, ambos sem entender.

— O que aconteceu, Lil? – James indagou, preocupado.

Em resposta, Lily apenas deu um passo à frente e o abraçou, afundando o rosto em seu peito.

— O-obrigada, James. – Lily o agradeceu, entre soluços abafados. Sorrindo de lado, James a apertou contra si com um braço e, com a mão livre, acariciou a cabeça do gato, que os olhava com imenso interesse. – Sa-sabe... tenho me sentido t-tão sozinha nessa casa, principalmente quando você precisa sair para cumprir com as obrigações da Ordem e... e...

Mas Lily não continuou a frase. Em vez disso, seus soluços se acalmaram e ela se afastou um pouco, endireitando a postura e secando as lágrimas com a manga do casaco. James colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo acaju atrás de sua orelha, fazendo-a levantar os olhos para ele.

— Isso vai passar. – garantiu, inclinando-se lentamente sobre ela. – Quando o bebê nascer, vou me afastar das missões da Ordem e ficar só com vocês. Eu prometo.

James selou os lábios dela com os seus, selando, também, sua promessa. Lily pousou uma mão em sua bochecha e o beijou de volta, contendo-se para não ceder ao choro novamente.

— Ah, como vocês são fofos! – Sirius exclamou, com uma voz forçosamente meiga.

Lily e James interromperam o beijo e se viraram para ele, oferecendo-lhe seus melhores olhares de desculpas por terem-no deixado de lado. Mas antes que pudessem lhe dizer qualquer coisa, o gato os interrompeu com um melodioso miado, como se também protestasse por ter sido momentaneamente esquecido.

— Ele está com fome. – Sirius informou. – Muita fome.

— Meu Deus, deve estar mesmo! – Lily concordou e, dirigindo-se ao animal em seus braços, completou: – Nós já vamos resolver isso, querido. – e, voltando-se aos dois, ela acrescentou: – Aliás, onde foi que vocês o acharam?

James e Sirius se entreolharam.

— Acho melhor James contar.

— É uma longa história...

— É uma longa história, mas que pode ser resumida no seguinte: James é um _imbecil_.

— Eu não sou um imbecil, Sirius. – James retrucou. – Eu só estou _um pouco_ preocupado com o grau de eficiência dos feitiços de proteção que cercam minha casa.

— _Um pouco_? – riu Sirius. – Você já está beirando a paranoia.

— Eu não estou paranoico, eu só–

— Vocês podem me explicar sobre o que é que estão falando? – Lily interveio, unindo as sobrancelhas no centro da testa.

— Estamos falando sobre essa longa história, a qual James claramente está enrolando para começar a contar. – Sirius explicou, num tom divertido.

Houve um momento de silêncio, durante o qual James fuzilou Sirius com os olhos.

— Muito bem. – Lily disse, coçando o queixo do felino, que voltara a ronronar satisfeito. – Já que essa história é _tão_ longa assim, por que não me contam enquanto me ajudam a encontrar algo para o gato comer?

— Contanto que vocês me convidem para o almoço mais tarde, contem comigo para qualquer coisa. – brincou Sirius.

— Você _nunca_ esperou ser convidado para aparecer aqui na hora do almoço, Sirius.

Começaram a atravessar o quintal em direção à porta dos fundos, que permanecera escancarada desde que Lily havia saído por ela. Ao se dar conta daquele fato, James sentiu um frio na espinha, começando a imaginar que alguém poderia ter entrado na casa enquanto os três estavam distraídos no quintal. Sacudindo a cabeça para afastar aquele pensamento, ele descobriu que, apesar da _suposta ameaça_ que estava rondando sua casa ter se revelado ser apenas um gato, ele só voltaria a ficar tranquilo quando os encantamentos de proteção fossem intensificados.

— Sabe... – James voltou a falar, formulando uma maneira de expressar sua nova necessidade sem soar irracional ou exagerado. – Eu realmente não estou satisfeito com os feitiços que protegem essa casa. O ideal seria que nossa casa se tornasse, de alguma forma, invisível... ou visível apenas para as pessoas da Ordem. O que acha, Lily?

Lily acariciou a cabeça do gato, pensativa.

— Já pensou em instaurar o Feitiço Fidelius? – sugeriu Sirius, enquanto entravam na cozinha.

James apressou-se a fechar a porta atrás deles.

— Sim, mas o problema do Feitiço Fidelius é a imposição de responsabilidade em cima de uma terceira pessoa e–

— Depois pensamos nisso! – Lily interveio, parando no centro da cozinha e girando sobre o calcanhares para poder olhar para os dois rapazes. – Agora me contem como foi que vocês encontraram o gato!

Enquanto preparavam uma receita para gatos feita à base de atum, James descreveu tudo o que lhe ocorrera desde a manhã anterior, sendo constantemente interrompido pelos comentários sarcásticos de Sirius. Lily deu boas risadas durante a narrativa e, pelo resto daquele dia, os três puderam esquecer-se da guerra e da existência da profecia.

* * *

 **N/A:** E aí, o que acharam dessa aventura de Prongs e Padfoot?

Bom, esse é meu headcanon sobre como Lily e James adotaram seu gato e acabaram se decidindo por instaurar o Feitiço Fidelius. Escrevi essa fic para um amigo secreto do qual participei e minha amiga é muito fã do Sirius. Então aproveitei a deixa e decidi escrever uma história que abordasse, principalmente, a relação de lealdade que ele tinha com o melhor amigo. Gostaram? Odiaram? Me conte!

Deixem reviews e incentivem essa autora a continuar escrevendo!

Beijos e até a próxima!  
Carol Lair  
(TT: (arroba)carollairr)  
(Insta: (arroba)writing_lair)


End file.
